Ghosted
Ghosted (ゴステツド Gosuteddo) is the Quirk used by Kyoji Yure. Description Ghosted allows Kyoji Yure to acquire ghost-like properties, such as intangibility, transparency, and weightlessness (flight). Kyoji can also use his Quirk to grant the same properties to objects and/or living beings that make contact with his body as he activates Ghosted. This allows him to protect others from any physical attacks, as well as fulfil rescue missions effortlessly. His quirk means that Kyoji is an ideal reconnaissance/stealth hero that can sneak by opponents completely unharmed and unnoticed, passing any obstacle with ease. Ghosted is also useful for general mobility and crossing large distances in a short span of time Weaknesses Activating and deactivating Ghosted results in a head-rush, which evokes nausea, and depending on the quantity of matter being 'ghosted', the severity of these symptoms can vary. The head-rush is especially severe as a result of several activations in quick succession. Despite the physical invulnerability granted by this Quirk, Kyoji Yure is constantly impermeable to gases. While this allows him to breathe while 'ghosted', it also means that he is affected by vibrations and impacts through the air, as well as gas-based attacks. This also affects his max-speed, as he faces friction through air resistance even with his Quirk activated. Usage The Quirk Ghosted manifests throughout the entirety of Kyoji's body simultaneously and cannot be isolated to individual body parts. After activating his Quirk, as a default, himself and any loose objects or beings in contact with him will become ghost-like until deactivation or loss of contact. He therefore tends to activate his Quirk without effort, but can choose to separate objects in activation, only 'ghosting' himself and nothing else, or purposefully leaving certain masses behind with concentration. Activation of Ghosted grants, primarily, invulnerability and heightened speed, which allows Kyoji to accelerate and then deactivate his Quirk mid-flight in order to utilise the momentum built for a high speed physical attack, be it a punch or a kick. As such, his fighting style relies on building momentum and repeatedly reactivating his powers. Unfortunately, this strengthens his head-rush, making him inept in long-winded battles. The velocities at which Kyoji can reach are unconfirmed, and the same is true for the rate of his acceleration, though it can be observed that his acceleration is relatively instant, requiring little run-up to achieve a given speed. It can also be said that the degree of transparency that he acquires is not very significant, though does benefit him in dark environments, making him look as though he is little more than a shadow. To train his Quirk, Kyoji Yure tends to rapidly activate and deactivate his Quirk to enhance his resistance to it's negative effects and get used to the resulting head-rush. Another aspect of his training is to challenge himself with 'ghosting' more and more objects, as well as trying to isolate himself from matter that is in contact with him so that he can slip past an enemy's grip in combat without activating his Quirk on them too. Named Super Moves * Blink/Phantom Menace (ブリンク Burinku ''/ ファントム・メナス ''Fantomu Menasu): Kyoji uses his activated Quirk to burst around a given space at high speeds, only reactivating mid flight to land repeated hits on his opponents. He can occasionally use the same ejective properties as with Mirio's Permeation Quirk to fulfil the same purpose in an enclosed space, though as it is unnecessary, he does not. * Bullet Punch (ブルレト・パンチ Burureto Panchi): Kyoji activates Ghosted while at a distance from his opponent. He accelerates to a high velocity charging straight towards his target, and deactivates his Quirk to deliver a devastating blow that could knock out any ordinary thug with ease. * Paper-Chain (ペーパ・ーチェーン Pēpa Chēn): Kyoji activates his quirk while in contact with numerous objects or entities, typically other people who are also in contact with one another, hence the name 'Paper-Chain'. This is used for the sake of defence against large attacks that cannot be blocked, and depending on the number of people involved, can debilitate Kyoji for the remainder of a battle due to the backlash of such a large move. Trivia * Ghosted could in many ways be considered the culmination of a variety of other Quirks, namely Permeation, Air Walk, and to some degree, Invisibility. * For a long time, Kyoji never realised that he technically shouldn't be able to breathe if he's intangible, which led to the surprising discovery that he is impermeable to gases. He was very sad to discover he was not completely invulnerable. * In his sleep, Kyoji tends to accidentally activate his Quirk, and has been seen floating through walls with a blanket tangled around him. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to waking up in a different place than he fell asleep in. * As a result of his Quirk, Kyoji Yure has developed an insatiable curiosity, and will on occasion be given permission to wonder the many locations on UA school grounds for the sake of exploration, though this has gotten him in trouble many a time when he has not been given said permission.